


【浩珉】极昼

by Gevjon2618



Category: 206218
Genre: M/M, tvxq - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:05:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevjon2618/pseuds/Gevjon2618





	【浩珉】极昼

一颗软糖，不准当真。  
——--------------------------------——

女孩们说，他们两个人是光。

1.  
经纪人在前面开车。郑允浩坐在一边打瞌睡，沈昌珉伸手过去整理好他的围巾。  
“听说了吗，最近有不理智的饭追爱豆追到飞机上，最后幸好没发生什么事故，但是一整个飞机的乘客下来重新安检登机来着。”  
“啊…这真是…”沈昌珉有些不安地悄悄看了郑允浩一眼。  
他不可避免地联想到他们当初那些随便一桩都触目惊心的陈年旧事。十年前郑允浩说，我也是人啊，他就在郑允浩的旁边一下子被舞台灯光晃得刺激到了眼睛。那个时候还在冒高的忙内终于还是意识到了自己惧怕狂热和簇拥本身，不过还好的是每一个因为害怕和焦虑难以入眠的夜晚郑允浩都温和地靠在他身边拉着他的手，有一下没一下摇晃。  
他困得像只大型犬的哥哥总能够神奇地将他还没说出口的各类情绪全盘接收，最后哄着他相拥入眠一觉到天亮。  
郑允浩总有办法让他平静下来的，因此才会在吃播的时候撒娇一样说昌珉才不是什么冷静的人。他自知总是需要郑允浩式的拍拍抱抱让他不再焦虑，所以彼时只顾着取笑自己面前炭火过于旺盛的烤肉炉子。  
现在他低头的时候郑允浩自然地睁开眼睛把手伸向他，转过头去笑嘻嘻地看着经纪人。  
“哥别吓昌珉了，我倒是要看看谁敢动他一下。”

沈昌珉总是会心软，像从前无数次因为一个眼神或者一句带着鼻音的撒娇原谅郑允浩吃冰感冒。他的脸贴着冰凉的窗玻璃，最后忍也忍不住地叹一口气。  
“怎么还像小时候一样啊。”  
像第一次出现在他梦里的少年，带着让他每每想起便脸红心跳的凌厉笑意。  
他再转过去的时候郑允浩已经又闭上了眼睛，像一只性情温柔喜欢打盹的狐狸，嘴角向上轻微地弯着，毛绒绒的大尾巴裹住身体。  
比那个时候要瘦一些，沈昌珉想。  
他看向郑允浩伸过来的那只任由自己握紧的手，手上的戒指是自己挑过的，他很清楚那上面写着自己的名字。  
昌珉。郑允浩说这个名字是他除了surisuri以外会的唯一一句咒语，在他最失魂落魄的时候拨通电话喊出这个名字，他漂亮得像小王子一样的弟弟就会到他的面前拉起他的手，领着他回家。  
沈昌珉抿嘴，他总是最擅长在人群中找到郑允浩的。

2.  
年末的时候toho team张罗着办伪装舞会。  
比起韩国的工作同事们，说来有些好笑的是竟然是一群私底下打打闹闹的外国人让他俩更自在些。Sonny打来电话的时候他俩正在机场往家走的路上，郑允浩开了免提，电话那头激动的声音冲出来，沈昌珉立刻开始无声微笑。  
“真诚地邀请两位最高顾问…”Sonny那边听起来闹哄哄的，像是大家都聚在一起。还没等他们回话，50和lina的就拿过电话冲他们喊起来。  
“最重要的是你们不能知道对方穿什么！这次不信还能认出来！”  
他们只好相视一笑配合他们的team一次又一次检验他们的辨别能力。在过去的那些年里toho team的成员们早就可以出神入化地进行声带和动作的模仿，可即便是这样日复一日一起工作十余年的人甚至能够骗过粉丝的以假乱真，他们仍然每一次都轻松地认出对方。  
郑允浩说是因为习惯了，习惯真可怕。

于是只戴着小鹿角放弃抵抗消极出场的最高顾问昌珉在被挠痒痒之后坐在一边环视全场，同样被轻易认出来的GenZ递给他一盒桃子汁。  
“那个是允浩哥吧？”GenZ随便指了个全副武装的木乃伊。  
“还要瘦一点。”昌珉喝着果汁摇头，GenZ就继续认真地巡视那些包裹得严严实实躲避开他的目光的不明生物体。昌珉侧头看见刚来的小孩儿满脸纠结，实在是忍不住笑容地拍拍他肩膀，“歇会儿，他还没来，我看过一圈了。”  
于是初来乍到还是个半大孩子的伴舞看着面前胸有成竹认真喝果汁的沈昌珉，逐渐开始相信他听到的那些近乎于神奇的二人默契事件。  
或许是沈昌珉喝完了一整盒桃子水，也可能只喝掉半盒，他看着门口瞪大了眼睛，然后毫无形象可言地捧着肚子爆笑。  
这当然是他的哥哥和他的成员们为了刁难他想出来的办法，现在他面前出现了四个连大小尺寸都一模一样的铠甲机器人，他们挪动到他能看到的地方之后就宛如电量耗尽陷入沉默。  
GenZ有点担心地看沈昌珉一眼，可是昌珉还没缓过劲来，捂着肚子一直笑个不停，等他直起身子的时候眼里已经恢复了全然明了的温柔神色。  
“左往右数第二个那个看起来下一秒就要飞出去拯救地球的机器人，哥你在里面不热吗？”  
“……还是有点。”郑允浩取下头部的盔甲，看到的就是沈昌珉戴着鹿角笑眯眯地看向他。

后来GenZ悄悄问过沈昌珉到底是凭借什么认出的郑允浩，沈昌珉看着他练完舞满头汗给他衣服兜里塞了一小袋饼干。  
“他和别人不一样，仔细看能看出来。就算一样的话…”  
GenZ抬头去看沈昌珉，后者果不其然地睁着一双小鹿眼露出说起郑允浩时惯有的神情。

“我也本能地知道，站在那里的绝不可能是别人。”

3.  
冬天在后台的时候沈昌珉会拿着护手霜，然后认命地拖过郑允浩那双并不被主人刻意保护的手一边涂涂抹抹一边絮絮叨叨。  
“呀哥来见我都不知道收拾整齐。”于是被数落的那位反而眯着眼睛看着他露出笑容。   
沈昌珉也不是个会被猫咪微笑收买的小粉丝，抬起手就捂住了郑允浩的眼睛，然后接着他刚刚的话继续说下去，“还知道笑，大冷天的冻坏了怎么办？”  
郑允浩闻着他手上极淡的一点温暖的香气，等他嘟嘟囔囔说到要不是看着你跟我一起上班还怪可怜的不然谁爱管你啊，于是伸出手去把沈昌珉的手包裹住。  
“昌朵的手会冷，”郑允浩一边解释一边冲着两人的手哈气，再轻轻地揉搓，“还有，昌朵其实很喜欢粉丝们说我们身上有一样的味道吧？”  
现在他倒是好整以暇地欣赏一只桃子熟透。

不过若是硬要仔细辨别清楚的话，沈昌珉确实是更喜欢牵手的那一个。  
一起在家的时候郑允浩躺在沙发上换着电视频道没头没尾地看一部电视剧，沈昌珉在旁边低着头看书。于是没过一会儿郑允浩的手被捉了一只过去，沈昌珉的手心里全是他洗过澡又被勒令赶紧擦干全身之后干燥的暖意。  
也不做什么别的，郑允浩的眼神甚至没有离开电视机一秒，难得的休息在与朋友们挨个见面之后回到家也就是一个人看书一个人看电视，不过他们的手一直牵在一起。  
最后郑允浩看完一集电视剧关掉电视，凑近了也要去看沈昌珉手上那本书。  
“《对不完美事物的热爱》…又在研究怎么跟我相处啊？”郑允浩笑弯了眼睛。  
“不要那么自恋好不好，”沈昌珉看他一眼，郑允浩自然是一副昌多里我可是知道你那些小心思的哥啊的表情。  
“不过研究怎么和你相处也很正常呀，爱你是一件很重要的事。”  
沈昌珉认真说完之后果不其然看着他沙漠狐狸一样聪明的哥哥被他突然撩得面红耳赤，有点害羞又眼睛亮晶晶地看着他。  
“平时看了那么多剧都看到哪里去了。”   
沈昌珉对着已经被击中陷入星星眼的郑允浩叹一口气，然后认命地把脸扬起来。  
“喂…你现在应该亲我。”

4.  
在家的时候偶尔也会出现对峙的画面。  
“我要写歌了。”沈昌珉面无表情地看着自己床上裹成一个长条抱着自己的毛毯不肯走的人。  
郑允浩眼巴巴地望着他，拖声拖气地伸了个懒腰，闭上眼睛又赖着躺回去。  
“我不吵的。”  
“可是你在这里会让我很困扰哎…”  
“你当我不在嘛，昌朵。”  
沈昌珉向来拿他没办法，于是最后让他老老实实待那儿，郑允浩就眉开眼笑拿着平板开始画画。   
平时画画总是掉线会被粉丝夸好可爱的灵魂画手，久而久之郑允浩也没有认真画过。他往前回忆的时候有点意外地发现小时候在墙上认认真真画昌珉的大眼睛好像还是不久前发生过的事情。  
他的昌珉在书桌前拿笔写字，他理所当然地窝在昌珉身后画他。  
眼睛是这样的，鼻子是这样的，被夸奖之后害羞得红起来的耳朵是这样的。  
眉骨是这样的，嘴巴是这样的，是昌珉笑起来的样子。  
最后在昌珉被画得小小的身体旁边毫不客气地签上名字，都是郑允浩一个人的。   
后来沈昌珉发现自己平板的壁纸被换成一幅不知道什么时候冒出来的郑允浩的画，于是二话没说把之前的壁纸找出来换了回去，郑允浩在旁边看着忍也忍不住地笑。  
之前那张壁纸也是郑允浩换的，是郑允浩站在溜冰场里，灯光毫不吝啬地撒在场中央，而郑允浩笑着指向他。

当然，君主大人郑允浩也有幼稚得不得了的时候，在家会缠着沈昌珉要给他扎头发。  
“我在山雀班就是这样弄的，会弄疼你吗？”  
沈昌珉看着镜子里的自己笑个不停，这已经是自己留长头发过程中一个几乎必要的环节。他抬头的时候刚刚扎好的小辫子扫过郑允浩的下巴，郑允浩有点痒，沈昌珉就在他眯着眼睛退开之前凑过去脸贴着他新长出来的胡茬。  
“哎一古你好温柔哦维他命允浩老师。”   
“呀…十年前就给你绑过头发了现在突然说这些有的没的…”郑允浩有点难为情，偏偏面前这个不省心的弟弟还看着他笑出了声音。  
“郑允浩你是不是害羞了？”  
“说什么呢你这家伙有没有拿我当哥了。”郑允浩就抱着沈昌珉挠他的腰，沈昌珉大笑着被他按进沙发里。  
“十年前我第一次帮你扎头发的时候就觉得你像个漂亮的洋娃娃。”郑允浩几乎是小心翼翼又轻柔地帮他理顺头发。  
“现在呢？”沈昌珉看向他，“现在都上年纪了。”  
“没有！”他的哥哥对于某些事情总是近乎执拗，“昌朵一直都特别漂亮特别帅，哥变老了昌朵都还像个十多岁的小王子。”  
于是他们对视，害羞而又非常诚实地看着对方。  
“山雀班的昌珉小朋友最好看。”郑允浩又一次衷心地发表称赞。   
“我才不是什么山雀班，”沈昌珉冲郑允浩皱皱鼻子装出很凶的样子来。   
“我是东方神起的昌珉。”

“啊啊，那么巧啊？我是东方神起的昌珉最喜欢的人喔，你猜猜我是谁呀？”  
“郑允浩你少说两句不会怎么样的。”

5.  
小的时候郑允浩也对沈昌珉说过类似于练习了那么久不留下来就收拾你这种话，后来熟了之后被沈昌珉一边笑一边吐槽个不停。  
“你那个时候那么说鬼知道你在想什么啊，我吓死了。”  
毕竟他看到过郑允浩在深夜练完舞之后发泄一般冲着练习室的镜子凌空挥出一套拳法，他那个时候缩在角落里抱着书包，看着一匹威风凛凛的小狼矜贵地舒展自己的身体。   
没有人不被郑允浩打动。沈昌珉就那样带着一点惊奇，还有一点点羞怯的脸红，长久地看着面前动作流畅气势凛冽的哥哥。  
直到郑允浩打完一整套转过身来，他还在惊讶和僵硬中有些胆怯地看了严肃的军纪班长一眼。  
郑允浩向来对他没什么好语气，顿了一顿说了一句赶紧回去吧都这么晚了，就自顾自地收拾东西留在最后准备关门。  
沈昌珉赶紧点头，用敬语告别之后跑进了夜色里。  
像鹿，郑允浩心想。  
“不过那套拳真好看，后来你就不打了。”   
“那个啊…”彼时窝在沙发里的舞台君主突然有点害羞，“我记得是专门打给你看的。”  
“给我演示我要是跑路你会怎么揍我吗？”昌珉笑起来了。  
“不是的，不是。”郑允浩说，“那是我当时能够表现出来的最漂亮的样子哦。”  
“我那个时候希望昌珉能够，稍微喜欢我一点。”   
沈昌珉在多年之后又被他的军纪班长的脑回路震惊到不说话，过了一会儿才笑着摇头叹气。   
“郑允浩你知不知道你如果当时像现在一样会说人话，我十四岁就能和你在一起。”  
“哎哎，”郑允浩笑眯眯地打断他，“可你也确实是，十四岁开始就和我在一起了呀。”

6.  
会有相熟的后辈来问郑允浩为什么可以作为东方神起一直兢兢业业走那么久的。  
“你有没有在有限的时间里爱过一个人？”令人有些意外的是他在私下的回答和此前在公众面前的那么多次熟练的话术竟没有谨慎地保持一致。  
“我和他的生命都交给了舞台，我们必须用尽全力奔跑得久一点，再久一点，因为在这个更新换代实在是太快了的行业背景下，一旦懈怠我们的下场只有一个。”  
“就是分开。”  
“所以我们都愿意活在因为我们而出现的梦里，在梦里他被世人允许以我的爱人的身份出现，而他的爱人也只可能是我，这就是我们的故事。说到底我们也只有这么一条路可以走，一旦回到现实，我们就完全没有在一起居住生活、甚至见面的理由了不是吗。”  
“现实中舆论有多厉害你我都清楚，更何况他一直因为早年的经历比别人更害怕这些，无论如何我一定不会允许那些过分的词语被用在他身上。”  
“我当然爱他，虽然就连了解我们的粉丝也常常说我们俩不会表现出爱。说句肉麻的话其实作为东方神起的每一天都是我们在向对方告白，我如履薄冰背靠悬崖，我命悬一线只顾奔跑，可就算是这样我仍然有底气说我永远爱他。”  
“或者再说简单一点，不过你大概不会想到，我只想争取一个同居的资格。”  
“东方神起就是这样的，浪漫又沉重。”郑允浩抱着沈昌珉塞给他的暖手宝露出笑容，“好啦，你们又不用操心这些，打起精神来努力点吧孩子们！”

空闲的时候郑允浩会陪沈昌珉去逛街。  
其实也没有非要去哪里逛，晚上随便去哪里走走都很好。沈昌珉看着街灯暗下来，于是终于找到机会拉紧了郑允浩的手。  
他们是粉丝眼里永恒的光明和极昼，所以他们只能温柔地蜗居在黑夜里。  
沈昌珉很喜欢路边热气腾腾的夜市，他看一眼炸得香香脆脆的小零食又回头隔着离他们很远的人间烟火眼巴巴地瞅着自己的哥哥。  
“行吧行吧，你喜欢就买。”郑允浩拿着他刚刚放下的一盒小丸子，好笑地点点头。

“他啊，他才不喜欢瞎逛。”沈昌珉回忆起来的时候总是会笑，“他是那种要买什么东西直接去商店买了就走绝对不会多浪费一秒的人。”  
“但我每次逛街叫他一声，他就会陪我去。在一边玩手机也好，守在店门口等我进去选也好，他每次就是要和我一起。”

7.  
“东方神起四个字在你心中是怎样的重量呢？”  
夜市上东方神起的队长恪守职责地端着队员的食盒，一边跟着队员在前面笑嘻嘻地挑选食物一边回头微笑，“六十九千克，过冬的时候想要再重一点，所以哄着昌珉多吃些东西。”


End file.
